1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a striking tool, for comminuting materials such as waste wood, having a shank and a chisel head, wherein a cutting insert is fastened on the chisel head.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A striking tool taught by German Patent Reference DE 35 45 708 C2 has a revolving beater to whose base body a releasably connected cutting body is attached. The cutting body is designed as a tooth with a shank. In this case the shank has a cutting head, which generally protrudes in a longitudinal direction out of a cutout of the base body seated so that it can be pivoted in, and has a substantially triangular cross section defining the cutting edge. A predetermined breaking point is defined by a cutout of triangular cross section in the front face of the cutting head, viewed in the circumferential direction, at which the cutting head breaks at a predetermined location in case of an overload, for example because of rocks or other hard items. Here the predetermined breaking point is positioned so that the remaining portion of the cutting head protects the shank and its holder against damage.
This arrangement is disadvantageous for the cutting output of the beater to no longer be provided after the cutting head is broken. In this case the danger of breaking of such a cutting head, which freely protrudes over the base body without a back support, is great, in particular because a weak point of the component has been provided by the predetermined breaking point.
A cutting body with an extended service life is described in German Patent Reference G 93 05 835.7. There, the cutting body is substantially designed as a cast element with a cutting edge extending parallel relative to the axis of rotation, wherein the cutting edge has several partial elements made of hard metal, which are arranged side-by-side and form expendable parts.
This arrangement is disadvantageous because the breaking of a partial element, the cast element of the cutting body located behind it is exposed without protection to the stress exerted by the material to be comminuted. Thus the loss or break of such a partial body quickly results in wearing out of the cast element with the cutout provided for receiving the partial elements.